After the Rain
by stardust rain
Summary: 5 years afterwards. How long can you live on lies before the truth catches up? HakuxChihiro, complete
1. prologue

Disclaimer: Spirited Away, names places and Characters belong to Disney and Ghibli Animation studios 

                                                                                                    _After the rain._

   Chihiro sat in class waiting endlessly for the bell signaling the end of school. It was Friday of the first week in her new home. And it was the longest week ever. She hadn't made any friends, her lessons were boring and not to mention that she was behind in almost all the subjects. The only highlight of the day was the bell that signaled for end of class. She had tried to make an effort day after day but no one seemed to notice her. 

" …and so that way shadows are formed-" the teacher was cut short by the bell.

'Finally!' Chihiro thought in relief.

 Then she ran, almost flew across the playground to the gates. Suddenly half way through the grounds she stopped dead. Someone was standing in front of her, their back turned to her, black hair just reaching down to the shoulders. And on that face a fringe would be hanging just above the eyebrows. And eyes, eyes that were beautifully olive green, a gaze that could take her breath away every time. She didn't have to guess, she knew it was Haku. He had fore filled his promise and came back to her, and who would have guessed so soon?

" Haku?" she whispered. No answer. She moved forward tapping him on the shoulder. The person turned but it wasn't Haku. It was a girl. Her fringe was grown long and tucked back behind her ears, a strand of hair just reaching past her forehead and her eyes were bright blue shining like the summer sky. 

" Oh! I'm sorry I thought you were someone else. Sorry for disturbing you" Chihiro said feeling her sink in her heart like a stone in water. 

"Wait, I know who you are!" the girl said "you're that new girl from out of town aren't you? Chihiro Ogino, wasn't it?"

" Yes. I saw you a few times during lunch."

"I'm Natsumi Tilliama, and this is Ukiho Matosi."

Natsumi pulled a girl out from behind her. She was blonde, her hair done up into braids, with kind grey eyes.

" You're new here aren't you?" Natsumi went on. " if you want we could show you around the town. It's not much but it'll take a day or so."

Chihiro smiled warmly at her. She hadn't gotten out much ever since she moved here.

" That would be great."

" Great. I'm free tomorrow and I'm sure Ukiho won't be doing anything-"

They were interrupted by a loud honking noise by the other end of the playground.

" Damn, I've got go." Natsumi said.  "I'll see you tomorrow?"

" See you tomorrow."

They crossed the playground and ran to a bright red car parked  by a tree. Chihiro stood there for a while then she ran to the gate her heart skipping with joy. 

And so it went on. After a week or so she got to know her new friends better and school almost became fun. They were known as the " Charmed" girls around school. There was Natsumi, the leader of the gang, loud, outgoing and proud, admired by the Gym teacher because she was good in sports, Ukiho, who was shy and quiet, not daring to speak her thoughts, but rather good in maths and science and then there was Chihiro the dreamer of the group honored by the arts and Japanese teacher for her wonderful essays and creative pictures. But the weeks became months, the months became years and time passed quickly enough for Chihiro to give up hope about seeing Haku again. The promise, the Bathhouse, the Spirit World and all her friend there were pushed to the back of her mind and was believed to be dream. 


	2. a boy from the past

Chapter one: A boy from the past

 I could see him looking at me a few feet away, his gaze sucking at mine. I never seen him before in my life but he seemed to recognize me. 

" Sen!" 

Nastumi was standing on a bench waving frantically at me. I glanced quickly around the park catching her eye. When I looked back he was gone. I looked around trying to find him but he was nowhere to be seen.

" I kept my promise. You could have looked for me."

I turned, and saw him standing right beside me. 

" What are you on about?" I manage to say. " I don't even know you"

" You know me perfectly. It's me remember? Kohaku. You used to call me Haku."

I stared at him, totally bewildered. What was he telling me?

" SEN!" Natsumi was hurrying through the park to me.

" I've got to go" I said quickly, and turned away.

I made my way through the path, trying my best not to get stepped on. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, I reach Nat. 

" Ukiho's gonna be really mad at us if we don't get to that Café le Lion in time," she said.

" I know."

We made our way once again through the crowd, Nat in the lead. She rambled on about her date with the new boy in school but I wasn't listening. After around five minutes we reached the café and saw Ukiho in seat near the window, her nose in a book.

" Good you're here," she said when she saw us. " Have you got the English notes with you?"

" Ignore English, Sen's got a boyfriend." Natsumi said.

" What! Who is it?

" It's not like that! I-he-I've no idea who he is," 

" Oh, please! How do you explain the park?"

" Well…"

Nat grinned at me in a smug way.

" See?"

I looked down at mug cup of coffee  unable to make them understand.

" Look he just came up to me saying something about a promise, but I had no idea what wanted me to tell me." 

" Maybe he was looking for someone else," Ukiho said"but she died and her spirit passed on to you"

I stared at her. Could that be possible?

" I think there's a more logical explanation," Natsumi cut in. " he probably knew you from a small age but you couldn't remember him."

They were both right but still wrong. If he was a boy from the past the I would know who he was. As for Ukiho's verdict, I wasn't sure if these things happened. Maybe they did, maybe not.

" Yeah," I mumbled.

I got up, ready to leave.

" Mum's waiting for me at home, I've got to go."

" You just got here." Ukiho protested.

But I wasn't listening. As fast as possible, I made my way through the café and into the park. I kept my eyes glued to the ground as I walked. I needed to be alone. 

" Chihiro." Haku was standing on the path blocking my way. 

" What do you want?" I hissed.

" Look I know you're angry at me, but-"

" Angry at you?" I said hotly. " Why should I be angry at you when I haven't met you before in my life?"

He looked at me in a hurt kind of way. 

" I tried to get here as fast as possible, but getting a permission form was hard. If you really have forgotten me, I don't blame you."

I had had enough of his rambling. I dodged around him, but wasn't quick enough. He took hold of my arm and pulled me off the path. I frantically tried to get away but his grip was firm. 

"Chihiro, listen to me" 

"Let go of me!"

" I just want to say that-"

" I don't care what you wanted to say!" I snapped. " I don't know you and I never have, so just leave me alone."

"You can never escape from the past." 

I stopped. I stopped pounding at his arms, I stopped hitting chest, I stopped trying to get away from his grip. 

" What?" I breathed

"You can never escape from the past," he repeated. " Because one day it will come back to you, just like it has done now."

He was right. I hated to admit it but he was right. 

" No," I said. " you're right. I can't get away from the past. But I can make the past get away from me."

Then pushing him out of the way, I ran.

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter was so slow, but I'm just bad at beginnings. Promise there's going to be much more angst in de next chappie. Oh and soz about the songfic thing, I couldn't really find the right lyrics. Thanks to **Jason_dude, James Birdsong,** **ElfPilot, Lady Summoner, Aerena and Midoriko  Chang**

for their reviews.

Ps: This is going to be the last chappie I'm writing for at least a week or two. I'd try to made use of Easter hols but can't cos I'm going skiing. WHOHOO. 


	3. Darkened Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away 

                                                                                                 **Chapter two: Darkened memories**

****

****

 Song : Somewhere I belong by Linkin Park

_When this began   
I had nothing to say   
And Id get lost in the nothingness inside of me   
  
_

I sprinted through the streets, thoughts spinning in my head, emotions crossing my mind. In the end I found myself beneath a tree in woods near my house. There were no such thing as sprits, the bathhouse didn't exist and  Haku was nothing but an imagination. Promises are only made to be broken, time does not heal scars, memories are not photographs of the past. And love? Love was a punishment made for those foolish enough to fall for another. I was shamefully one of them. ****

_I was confused _

_And I'd let it all out to find   
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind   
Inside of me_

My heart had been left full of bruises after the Sprit World, dreams repeatedly haunted me night after night, flashbacks came up day after day. I thought that if told myself I could be strong, I would let it all go. Only I was wrong. I didn't grow stronger, only more bitter. The dreams were painful and the memories stabbed at me like a knife.

_When all the vacancy the words revealed   
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel   
Nothing to loose   
Just stuck, hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own and the fault is my own _

And who was to blame for that? Me of course. I should have known better than to run off by myself. My world was darkened after I left the Aburaya, nothing made sense anymore, I didn't, and couldn't, think and I was rarely happy. In front of me was always a fog and behind was blackness. Nothing seemed real anymore, everything passed in a blur and my life was lie. I couldn't trust anyone and didn't take the things people said too seriously. I knew I was alone in this. For ages afterwards I tried to find that red building that would lead me to him. I tried many times and failed many times.

_And I've got nothing to say   
I cant believe I didn't fall right down on my face _

_I was confused _

Natsumi and Ukiho helped without knowing it, I took them for granted and they let me forget my pain slowly. I had mixed feelings and I didn't know what I wanted. I still searched for that building in the woods, the entrance to my Spirit World…   
  


_Looking everywhere only to find   
That its not the way I had imagined it all in my mind _

I had imagined and I had dreamed of our meeting and now it had happened but not the way I had imagined. I knew that the sprits didn't exist but there had always been aside of me that had fought against that. 

_So what am I   
What do I have but negativity _

_Cause I cant justify the way everyone is looking at me_

I had nothing, no one to talk to, no one to listen to me because I knew that they would laugh. People would stare at me as daydreamed and ask what I was thinking about. I never told them. It was my painful secret     
  


_Nothing to loose   
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone _

_And the fault is my own and the fault is my own_

I had nothing to loose anymore so I started to doubt the existence of the sprits. The inside of me fought a silent battle over the thought. My stronger side won. I was letting them go without realizing it. But it was what I had decided.    
  
_I wanna heal_

_I wanna feel   
What I thought was never real   
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long   
Erase all the pain till its gone _

Then I started to realize that it was all a dream and I gave up, my heart broken. I had no more enthusiasm or strength, so it all started to fade away. I finally grew strong enough to handle my life, but still didn't trust everyone.  
  


_I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
Like I'm close to something real   
I want to find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong _

My scars steadily healed and I saw the sun again. I stumbled over words when talked to boys, I concentrated in class and became what everyone would call a 'normal' girl. I learned to smile again and it grew to a beam. Deep down the scars were forgotten and was soon covered by time.  

  
_I will never know   
Myself until I do this on my own   
And I will never feel   
Anything else, until my wounds are healed   
  
_

 Over the months I found myself bit by bit and slowly I accepted the world around me. I forgot the Spirit World, I forgot Haku and I forgot the promise he made me. 

_I will never be anything   
Until I break away from me   
I will break away   
And find myself today   
  
_

I stopped looking for the red building, I stopped looking for the Sprit World and I stopped thinking about the past. Memories faded away, the dreams stopped and I steadily gathered strength. I was sure I would never find him again. But now he had found me.   
  


_I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
What I thought was never real   
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long   
Erase all the pain till its gone _

I thought I had gotten over it  but no, the memories came back for more and after years of pain I had suffered I had to suffer it again. I wanted to let it all go, but obviously that was impossible. I have found happiness and freedom but that's was only temporarily. I wanted it but not the spirits, they wanted to pull me back to the past. Something I had let go for what seemed to be an eternity.

  
_I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong   
  
_

Something I had prevented from happening for so long has happened. I wanted to get somewhere with life, I wanted to find someone I once was six years ago so I can understand the past. I want to relive my life.     
  


_I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong   
  
_

I climbed the hill as the sun slowly started to set, casting the sky a wonderful pink and orange. I needed sleep. 

_Somewhere I belong_

A/N: Well I'm back everyone!!! I got back from skiing last night and I am* yawn* very tired. My knee still hurts a bit but that's no big deal… hopefully.*promise!*  Sorry if  the lyrics weren't very clear. Stupid FFN seemed to have a problem with the italics.

Thanks to James Birdsong, Shima and Tempis, Selene Serenity, st*r, Andiavas, Morrigan/ Nickoi and Guardian Storm Demon for their reviews


	4. Fighting the Current

Disclaimer: Spirited Away, names places and characters belong to Disney's and Ghibli Animation Studios

Chapter three: Fighting the current

I met Nat and Uki in the same café as yesterday. We sat at our table by the window the two of them staring at me with an odd expression

" Sen, why were you acting so odd yesterday?" Ukiho asked.

" Wh-What?" I wasn't really paying attention. She repeated her question with a bite of impatience.

" I don't know-" 

" Of coarse you do!" Nat half shouted causing everyone in the café to look at us. I don't I've ever blushed more deeply than now.

" After I mentioned that boy you were just so, I don't know, weird." she continued

" Was he the reason you went off?" Uri added quietly.

**_"Yes he was the reason,"_**I wanted to shout at them. **_"He was _all _my reasons, it was because of him I was so weird the first few years I met you guys, it was because of him I walked around in the woods after I moved here. Couldn't you see it? Didn't you know?"  _**

Of course I couldn't say that. They'd ask me questions about Haku. Questions I couldn't find the answers to.

" Yes" I replied. 

" But why?" Nat said " was he, like, a boy an ex-boyfriend or something?"

" No. But I was in love with him, I think." I blinked down at my coffee and bun. I was in love wasn't I?

" You WHAT?!" Nat gasped.

" How- _how_- can he not be your boyfriend when you were in love with him?" Uki said impatiently

" I don't know." I said again and  rose from my chair  "I have to go, mum's-"

" _Your mum is out of town!_" Nat  pulled me down again with an expression of irritation like my headmaster which I recognized only too well.

" What happened after you left yesterday?" Uki said in a calmer voice.

So I told them. I told them about meeting Haku again, pushing him away and running into the forest. I also told them about my first  encounter with him on that bridge in the Spirit World. I looked up at them when I finished; both of their mouths were hanging open. An small silence fell between us, neither finding anything to say. I stared at the table.

" S-so this boy, Haku as you call him, he was, what, a spirit?" Nat said finally.

" Yes" I whispered

" And you're in love with him?" 

" Not anymore. Can we please change the subject."

I glanced up at Uki who was still gawping at me. She believed in spirits, witches and ghosts like I do. Or did.

" Sen, you don't know how serious this is," Uki said quietly. " When you pushed him away yesterday you're trying to push away something in your life. You can't-"

" Escape from the past" I finished for her sighing. " I know."

" Look you're going through something very tough right now so I'm giving you a piece of advice my mum once gave me. Never swim against the current."

I looked at her bewildered. Never swim against the current? What was she on about?

" Life is like a river," she explained. " Sometimes the river carries you into unexpected things, like now. You won't always like it but you just have to go with the current, if not, if fight it you'll just end up wasting your time because you'll never be able to escape what life bring you."

" Let me guess, now my river's brought Haku back?"

" Exactly."

" That's not always true. I've pushed him away once, yesterday."

" Don't be so sure." Nat glanced nervously towards the entrance

Haku was standing there and in a few strides he crossed the room to our table. I stared down at my cup of coffee. It was now only up to fate to decide what to happen next.

" Can I talk to you for a minute?" he said. Great. Just great, exactly what I needed. Fate is so not with me today. I nodded and followed him silently out of the café. I could only hope that what he wanted wasn't going to be awkward.

"Why did you forget?" Haku said quietly.  " Why did give up your dreams?" 

" I didn't forget. Not at first, but then I stared to get strangled by the reality of it. I thought that you didn't exist"

An eerie silence fell between us, either pulling us apart or pushing us together I didn't know. 

" Well you come here when you can remember." he said quietly. " Rin and the others have been waiting for you." 

A/N: Well the long awaited chapter three is finally up! I'm sorry it took a long time but real busy lately. All my poems on the FFN are written in school cause at home when I go on the net I always go to BBC,CNN or other news sites to get info on the SARS disease in China( my relies live there y'see so I'm really worried for them.). Anyway pls R&R, I promise the next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Trying to remember

**Chapter Four: Trying to remember**

 I searched through my bedroom desperate to find something, anything, that belonged to the Spirit World. I had no pictures, no way of traveling back there and all my memories of it were wiped almost blank. But even though if I don't find any memories belonging to the spirits I'm going to go and meet Haku. If I'm not ready, so what? I had waited six years for this, and I'm not waiting any longer. That's my vow to myself. I was on the verge of giving up all hope, searching through the last part of my cupboard, when my hand knocked over a photo album. What seemed to be twice a dozen pieces of paper fell out on the floor revealing pencil drawn pictures on each of them. I took the paper to my desk trying to study them a bit more. The first showed what resembled some kind of spider with a human head. Although badly drawn, it was really apparent from the picture that I had given it my best shot. 

 I went through my sheets of paper one by one, each making as much sense as the other: which was none. Around seven or so I went back to the park trying to keep my face clam even though I was sweating.

" Well?" he said when he saw me " Do you remember, then?"

I nod, feeling extremely foolish as I do so. Like a little girl lying about her homework. Like the girl I was six years ago. Like Sen.

" Liar." He was reading me like a book. " But I'm glad you made an effort though."

I didn't know what to say to that so I kept my silence. ****

**'_What now?_'** I thought desperately.

"Don't worry if you can't. Maybe a night's sleep will help."

" What?" I said. Oh great. The first word I get out to him that's not hateful, tactless or bitter is 'what'. Nice going Chihiro, really nice. 

" Look," I continued " I don't think it will help that much. I know you don't want to hear this but I've forgotten about you. And everyone else." I had done it. I had admitted what I feared the most a few years back. I waited for his reaction with my eyes staring at the ground.  But he didn't reply. I could feel his eyes on me but he still didn't reply.

" Don't say that," he said at last. " you never really forgot. You just can't remember."

" I don't understand " I said

" You shouldn't. Come and see me tomorrow okay? Hopefully you'll remember by then."

Then he just turned back and walked away, leaving me staring after him.

A/N : Sorry if this chapter was so short and slow everyone. I'm just worrying my bloody ass off cos mum's going to China on Sunday on a business trip. She think she's found a cure for the SARS disease in case you were wondering. Anyway please continue reading this fic cos in the next chapter I'll be much nicer to all those Chihiro/Haku fans out there and make fluff happen.  


	6. The reward

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away 

Chapter five: The reward

****

****

I couldn't sleep at all that night. I tossed and turned in bed watching the moonlight come through a crack in my curtains. Just thinking about tomorrow made me nervous. Finally after what seemed to be forever I slept. 

* * *

I woke the morning with the sun shining in my eyes. I looked at my watch. Ten o'clock. I got up, took a shower, dressed myself and watched the day pass. It was the first Monday of our summer holiday and mum and dad had gone to visit my aunt in the country. She had got cancer apparently and by the looks of it they were going to be gone all week. 

   It felt as though I had entered a land where time stood still. The clock ticked on and the day slowly wore itself out. At five o'clock I decided to work on my datewear. I took out everything in my cupboard and laid it out on my bed, my table and the floor. I tried everything on one by one trying to match shirts with trousers, trousers with shoes, shoes with skirts and skirts with tops. Nothing suited .Everything suited. I ended up on the bed hugging my knees. 

Then I saw it. 

Amongst the sea of black, blue and red was a small shimmer of white. I picked it up. It was dress with a green shawl bought a few years back, when the Spirit World was still a memory. It reminded me of Haku in his dragon form. After putting on my dress I worked on my make-up and hair. fifteen minutes later I was on the street on my way to the park. 

On my way I caught sight of myself in a shop window. 

Oh god. 

I looked a mess with my make-up over done and my hair sticking up in the wrong places. I rushed in to the nearest toilet and started to scrub my face clean. After all traces of mascara, eye-shadow, and lip gloss were gone, I took my hair out of its bun I had tied it in and started to comb it through with my fingers. There was nothing to about my dress and there was no time to go back and change. I just wish I had thought before I acted. 

 The first thing I saw in the park was Haku looking handsome in jeans and a blue shirt

_Meet me tomorrow in the park_

He never meant a date.I felt like an idiot. Taking a deep breath I walked towards him

" Hi" I said hoarsely. 

" Hey" he replied. 

And that was about all we said to each other.

We walked in silence for like a twenty minutes but I seemed like forever.

 " H-how are everyone back in the bathhouse?"  I asked. Anything to break the silence.

" They're alright I suppose," he said. " They all miss you. Even Yubaba. She's retiring now, leaving the bathhouse to me since Bou's still too young."

I nodded. " Wont the be a big responsibility though? Being in charge of the bathhouse, I mean?"

He chuckled heartily. " Yeah it will, but if she can do it, then so can I."

" What made you come back here?" I whispered. I regretted it immediately after I said it. It made him feel as though he was unwelcome. He paused, sitting down on a bench and I sat next to him staring at my feet. 

" It was Rin and Bou mostly. When Yubaba said that you had forgotten about us, I stubbornly disagreed. But then Zeniba said the same and even Kamajii agreed. I got the form in the end and Rin told me that if I didn't come back saying I've recovered your memory, I shouldn't come back at all. With that in mind I got really determined"

I stared at my feet. I don't think I ever felt so guilty in my life before. 

" But it wasn't just Rin's threat that made me come." He continued "It was… something else." 

"What?"

"Love" he murmured.

It was hardly audible but I heard it. I blushed violently and I think he did too. I sat stunned totally lost for words.

" I don't know what to say." I whispered quietly 

" You don't have to say anything."

He placed his hand under my chin tilting my head towards him. He lowered his face close to mine and with a sudden feeling of panic I realized what was happening. Our lips met, and the feeling of a dream come true suddenly hit me. How long had I been waiting for this? Only then did I realize that love doesn't have to be a punishment. It can also be a reward. 

A/N: Well??? I'm sorry for the delay but I've a lot on my hands right now, like exams and essays. According to me the story is getting worse every chapter 'cause I'm not really putting my best effort into it. Oh and there's also something I'd like you guys to vote. I don't if I want to end the story now or end it later, so it's up to you guys to decide( if the story ends later the ending will be very sad). Thnx and pls R&R.   


	7. River of tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away

Chapter five: River of tears

The days flew by quickly, everything passed like a blur to me. Sometimes I wish that time would pass by a little slower, make me realize that what I have was real, not just a dream. We spent long hours in park, walking trough the think clump trees in woods and watching the sun set above the houses. We talked though I hardly can realise what I was saying. Those days at the bathhouse came flooding back each hour we spent together. 

It seems odd but sometimes, **somehow**, I get an odd feeling of something big ahead of me. Something bad. I try to put it in the back of my head for a while and can only hope that it'll go away.

Whenever we spend time together I look at him and wonder secretly if he feels the same way. I know I'm pathetic, even to myself I seem so, but I you can't _wondering_ can you? I've known the answer for a long time of course, positive of it, but love plays funny games with the mind.

 Love's young dream is more heaven-like than anything I've experienced so far. For the past weeks I could hardly keep my feet on the ground. It's not just a expression either. During the quiet nights when there's nobody about and I'm not doing my homework Haku would transform into his dragon form and we would fly off into the night. Just like those times at the bathhouse.

 It was like living in a dream. 

I found it hard to concentrate on what I'm doing especially when I'm with Nat and Uki but they don't seem to mind. They know I'm in love and that they can't, and wont, get me out of it. And I know they know. Dreams last long until one decides for them to end.

And just like waking up from a dream, everything changed.

* * *

It was raining, first rain of the season giving life to grass, trees and flowers that died in the heat of summer. We were inside watching the television but my mind wasn't really on it. I kept passing him glances every few minutes. For the pass few days he had behaved oddly as though something was wrong. Extremely wrong.

" Haku what's up?" I asked quietly.

He glanced at me in a pity-like way before answering 

" Nothing" he muttered.

" What's _up_?" I pressed on, little firmer this time. I'm not giving in that easily. He stared down at the coffee table in silence as though weighing up on his options. 

" It's Yubaba" he quietly after a while. " I told you that she was retiring once before and leaving the bathhouse to me it's complicated. She says I have to go through some kind of training and it takes a few years to get used to it. Not only that but I'll  be gaining more powers. Powers that I might not even manage."

I stared at the table. He paused but he didn't need to go on. I knew what it meant. He was leaving. It felt as though a great big fist was clamoured over my heart squeezing it into a pulp. Hurt and denial chased each other inside my head, each battling over space from the other. This was fake. I was dreaming , I had to be. After all I went through, after all the pain, convincing myself that he didn't exist, he came walking right back into my life again proving me wrong, and for what? Only to leave me in the state I was in before. 

"I guess you'll be going back then?" I whispered.

He nodded slowly, hesitantly.  

Tears fell from my eyes, hot and fast, burning my cheeks.

" I'm sorry," he whispered.

I didn't reply, only carried on weeping in silence. He pulled me into his arms and I sobbed freely into his shoulder soaking his clothes. The pain was unbearable. All those days together, all those walks in the park and the talks by the lake was now lost, just because that old hag wants him back to take over her damned bathhouse. I knew I should have held on to those hours while I could, because in a while it'll become a sweet memory, like a priceless treasure. Only even more precious because it'll fade away eventually, covered up by time as it passed. 

* * *

" HE SAID WHAT?!"

Nat was both shocked and angry when I told her about Haku the next day.

" That bastard! When I get my hands on him I'll strangle him with my own hair. See if I don't! How _dare_ he hurt Sen like that? "

" Calm down." Uki said firmly. " It's not like he could help it. If  that witch, Yubaba, as Sen calls her, really is retiring and someone needs to take over then I think Haku really needs to go back. It's not like he has a much of a choice"

It seemed as that although all of Nat's feelings for Haku had turned into hate, but Uki is still unbelievably on his side. 

" Sen what about you?" she asked. " you haven't said anything. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

I stared at the ground as we walked through the streets. Sure I'll be fine after a while but how long while? And how can I be sure that I'll see him again. Instead I shrugged. 

A lump was forming in my throat but I managed not to dry. But inside a river of tears were flowing.  

A/N: well that's this chappie done! I'm sorry for the late updates for the fic but I'm a very busy gal at the mo. Since it's coming to the end of term here in Sweden we have all these essays to hand in and all these tests to do. Sad innit? Luckily though we've done all our stuff and we have Monday and Tuesday off from school cos the caretakers are going on strike. Anyway I'm planning on a sequel to this but it wont be Haku/Chihiro. A BOY wanders into the Spirit World and find himself trapped. Can Haku help him? It has a twist. NOT SLASH!!!( I'd never do that) Watch out for it, it'll be out in late August.                                                                                                                 


	8. After the Rain

A/N: long time no see everyone!! It's been like a year since I touched this thing. Time goes by fast no? *backs away carefully* I know you're mad at me, but please keep calm…it's the final chappie, just another A/N in the next chappie…please bare with me minna…please. PS: don't' be surprised if I get my OC character names wrong. I cant' remember them that well either. (Gomen nasai) Oh and I know this part sucked and all, but I haven't written a SA fic for like ages. 

Chapter seven: After the rain

I ran to my room and collapsed on my bed crying into my pillow. Why did this have to happen? Why me, why now? If he had to go back to the Spirit World why couldn't he just bloody stay there? Is this how the dream ends? 

Everything I forced myself to remember, every detail, and every word we spoke was all about to vanish again. Maybe even Haku.

"I may never see him again," I mumbled to myself. "So I'll just give up right now" 

But I don't want to give up. Not now. There's just no point of turning back, but I can't find reason of carrying on either. I'm not exactly lonely, not yet. I just want to stop feeling so…trapped. All my life I've waiting to find someone I love, someone that's so perfect for me. Love was something I can't describe. 

* * * 

The day we had to part came too soon. And there it was. Standing in the middle of the woods, like so many years before, stood the red building towering above us. He was waiting, as if for a sign from the other realm. We stood still in each other's arms savouring every moment that passed because somehow I knew that this moment is going to our last. A distant breath of wind swept across the trees pushing us towards the tunnel. 

"It's time." Haku said quietly. I could only manage a nod in reply. I wasn't even crying. I've probably run out of tears already. I clutched on to his sleeve, not wanting to let go yet. I felt like lovesick little schoolgirl, but what the hell. 

"Chihiro…"

I shook my head in reply. 

_Don't say anything_ I begged silently. _Don't ruin the mood, fool_

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I hugged him one last time before letting go, making sure a part of him still remains here. I stared at the ground as he walked away, trying not to focus on his shadow that was fading away. I heard foot steps behind me as Nat and Uki came up behind me. The gate was fading, Haku was out of sight now, and to my surprise a drop of rain landed on the ground by my feet. It was raining? Was it some kind of symbol?

"Mother nature is really not on your side, huh?" Nat joked. Tears welled up in my eyes and I broke down completely in front of them. Tears came out unhindered, unstopped, and it seemed as though I was letting out what I hadn't cried in years. Uki pulled me into a hug, while Nat gave me words of comfort. 

"Ignore that guy," she was saying. "He doesn't deserve you. C'mon let go somewhere to forget about him." 

I shook my head, shaking uncotrolably. I didn't want to forget again, a fresh wave of tears coming forward. I needed to be alone. Uki, seeing this, said "look, Sen, I know you need to sort out your feelings right now, so we're just gonna go away, okay?" 

I nodded with appreciation. Their footsteps slowly faded away, and what was left was the purest silence. Not a bird chirped, not a tree moved. I walked around in the woods, not quite sure where I was going. Bit of the sky peeked through the trees, small glints of light shone through the leaves. I stared up, and painfully bright sunlight burned my eyes. The tears were gone, the rain was gone, and the sunlight shines through my skin to my heart.   

***

OWARI

Wow. I finished this…after a year…WHOHOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Oh and about the sequel: there's not gonna be one. Right now I'm getting obsessed with loads of different anime, so I don't really have the time. Sorry. 

****


End file.
